


No todo es en vano

by OhhMyPerro



Category: Glee
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Spanish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-02
Updated: 2010-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhhMyPerro/pseuds/OhhMyPerro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Disclaimer:</b> <i>Los personajes no son mios... *sigh* ni hago esto con ánimo de lucro *doublesigh*.</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Cumplir tus propias reglas

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no son mios... *sigh* ni hago esto con ánimo de lucro *doublesigh*._

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no son mios... *sigh* ni hago esto con ánimo de lucro *doublesigh*._

 _  
_

* * *

**1.Y cumplir tus propias reglas.**   
_  
_

Se besaron, Puck estaba borracho y dolido. Quinn le había dicho que era un fracasado. Kurt estaba ahí, no quería escucharlo pero lo escucho, y también estuvo mientras se tomaba una cerveza tras otra, para después pasar a un tequila tras otro.

Al final terminó tan ebrio que ni siquiera podía levantarse de la silla, así que Kurt lo ayudó.

No sabía que hacia ahí, ni porque le veía tomar, creía que era porque eran compañeros, y él era un GRAN compañero, lo suficientemente bueno como para acompañarlo en una borrachera.

Pero cuando estaban fuera de su casa y le abrazó, para consolarlo, creía que eso había ido demasiado lejos, era un buena amigo, un gran compañero, y le apreciaba porque estaba en el Glee Club y ahí, todos eran amigos, en serio que si, excepto quizá… Rachel. Pero abrazarle, y dejar que le besara entre lagrimas, y devolverle el beso, SU PRIMER BESO, eso era demasiado.

Y mientras abría los labios y dejaba que la lengua del otro chico entrara en su boca, no podía dejar de pensar que en realidad ni siquiera eran amigos, la lengua entraba un poco más y reclamaba algo de atención y entonces abrió aun más los labios y le devolvió el beso, con ganas más que con conocimiento de lo que hacía; y él no dejaba de escuchar en su cabeza una voz que gritaba: "¡¿QUE HACES? ESTE ES EL TIPO QUE TE TIRABA AL BASURERO CADA QUE PODÍA!".

Pero sinceramente, el beso tan demandante estaba siendo genial , y entre que, _dios_ , se estaban frotando con la ropa puesta y su lengua metida hasta las amigdalas, no podía pensar muy bien, así que rápidamente se decidió: pensar no era bueno, besar sí.

Al otro día se arrepentiría y lo sabía.

Dejar de pensar había hecho que se olvidara de todas las reservas que siempre había tenido. De las razones por las que nunca se había permitido acercarse a nadie.

Dejar de pensar había hecho que se le rompiera el corazón, por un chico del que estaba casi seguro que ni siquiera le atraía.

Al otro día Puck lo vio en la escuela y le tiro granizado de uva sobre la cara.

Iba solo, sin amigos ni nadie que le viera.

\- Eso es por contagiarme con tus mariconadas—le dijo en voz baja al oído, demasiado cerca, así como lo habían estado la noche anterior.

 _Maldito canalla homófobo—_ Pensó mientras se lavaba en el baño _._ Nunca dejarse llevar, siempre lo había cumplido, hasta que le conoció a él.

* * *

Notas: Esta es mi introduccion en el fandom de Glee... so... pido benevolencia... y un review no estaria mal, xD si opinan sobre mi summary estaría bien porque... al parecer no quedo muy de acuerdo a la historia... pero en fin, probablemente luego haga esto más largo... otros drabbles... una serie de viñetas, no sé... so, that

Saludos y gracias por leer. :3

At. La Innombrable.


	2. Siempre tienes dos opciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer:**   
>  _Ningun personaje me pertenece... blablabla, Kurt le pertenece a todos, blablabla, alguien le tiene que cambiar el peinado a Blaine, blablabla... ETC! Derechos reservados para quien los merezca._

**1.2 Siempre tienes dos opciones  
**

Kurt tiene miedo. Ha soñado todas las noches con Karofsky besándolo, con aquel jugador de futbol que siempre lo había acechado y maltratado; y ha despertado temblando y sudado… y desearía que al menos hubiera un poco de interés de su parte, porque todo sería más sencillo, podría tocarse un rato antes de dormir y los sueños que tendría no serian pesadillas, sino más del tipo húmedos… Ha tenido de esos antes, le gustaría que todo fuera así, porque con eso si sabe lidiar.

En cambio, no siente más que asco al despertar. Se siente violado, le arrebataron lo único de lo que se creía dueño, su seguridad, su confianza. Y por si fuera poco, un beso… no un simple roce de labios, sino una intrusión amenazante a su boca, con la idea de lastimar más que de transmitir…

Recuerda el beso que le dio Puck, aquella vez que estaba borracho… al menos en ese momento parecía que quería darlo, aunque luego saliera con su actitud de macho. Había sido… diferente.

Y aunque el hecho estaba casi en el olvido, con la llegada de Karofsky y su acoso sexual ahora lo rememoraba varias veces al día. Además está Blaine. Con quien si le gustaría compartir un beso. No como los otros… sino diferente… que lo tacharan de cursi pero… ha visto demasiados musicales románticos… y los besos no deberían de ser como los que ha recibido.

Pero ahí está, con miedo y temblando.

Y mientras voltea hacia a todos lados al abrir su casillero, piensa en lo estúpido que es por esperar tanto tiempo a que terminen las clases para irse a casa. Ahora está ahí, en el pasillo él solo, esperando que no venga nadie.

Tanto así le tiene miedo al otro chico, que ha dejado de caminar con seguridad por cualquier pasillo de la escuela… _las cosas no deberían ser así, esto no está bien_ … y sin embargo está pasando, y tiene que lidiar con ello.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?—le susurra una voz que proviene justo de alguien a lado suyo.

Salta nada más sentir un brazo que lo encierra entre la fila de casilleros y la salida al mundo donde puede respirar.

Por un segundo cree que es Karofsky de nuevo, y que está a punto de morir, porque está dejando de respirar, pero entonces reconoce la voz de Puckerman y ya no se siente tan mal, al menos el aire empieza a correr por sus pulmones; excepto que sigue de cara a su casillero y nota el cuerpo del chico detrás de él, _sobre_ él sería una definición más acertada de la situación en la que se encuentra.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hice?—susurra débilmente, no debió de haber pensado tanto en él y aquel beso, ahora parece como si lo hubiera llamado mentalmente.

\- Deja de fingir que no lo sabes—el silbido junto a su oído no le advierte lo que sigue, siente más de lo que ve el puño de Puck cayendo sobre el casillero a su lado—le besaste—susurra el chico rabioso.

Y es extraño, porque Kurt no entiende muy bien su molestia.

\- No lo hice— _en realidad fue al revés_.

\- ¡Lo hiciste! Y el muy cerdo está presumiéndolo ante mí, y ante Finn.

\- ¿Finn lo sabe?—está en shock, aunque el interés romántico que sentía por su ahora hermano se ha disipado, lo que le había hecho Karofsky era algo que hubiera preferido mantener en secreto para la mayoría de la gente, sobre todo con Finn.

\- ¿Es lo único que te importa? Le dejaste que te besara y lo único que te importa es que ese gigante estúpido ahora lo sepa… ¿qué demonios está mal contigo? ¿Acaso crees que no te querrá después de eso?

\- ¡Cállate!—una cosa es que ya no le guste su hermano, pero tampoco tiene que ser tan rudo— ¿Qué está mal CONTIGO?—y es entonces cuando empieza a pelear por recuperar su espacio personal. — ¿Esperabas que lo golpeara? No soy tú, o Finn o incluso Mike, el tipo pesa más que yo, es más grande que yo, y… yo solo… quería confrontarlo, había estado acosándome y quería… tenía que enfrentarlo…

No se da cuenta en qué momento ha dejado de forcejar contra su prisión para ir resbalando hasta quedar sentado en el piso y juntar las piernas contra su pecho.

Es demasiada presión…

\- No lo dejes, nunca más. Ni si te ocurra dejar que alguien te toque un solo pelo—le dice Puck, que al parecer también se arrodillado a su lado, aunque tampoco se da cuenta de eso, ni de su cercanía.

\- No puedo… – comienza a sentir las lagrimas agolpándose en sus ojos, y no quiere llorar, porque no es tan débil, pero está tan asustado que solo quiere acurrucarse contra alguien y dejar que el tiempo pase… hasta que el miedo desaparezca.

Siente las manos de Puck tocar su barbilla, y como lo obliga a levantar la cara con dos dedos debajo de ella, y de verdad que no había notado lo cerca que se encontraban, tanto que consigue verse a sí mismo en los ojos del chico.

\- Eres mío—le dice susurrando cerca de sus labios, su boca está entreabierta y siente como el aliento del chico calienta sus labios, lo dice como si estuviera saboreando las palabras— y si dejas que alguien más te toque, te mato.

Lo último lo susurra antes de besarlo con furia, como si fuera capaz de transmitir su enojo con un beso, y por alguna razón, Kurt no se siente obligado, sino preparado para eso, como si su sola presencia fueran todos los preámbulos que Kurt siempre ha pensado que debe de haber antes de un beso.

Se va antes de que reaccione, dejándole los labios un poco hinchados y la mirada perdida; oye como sus pasos se van alejando, y él sigue en el piso, no puede moverse. La palabra _"mío"_ parece resonar en su mente, como si lo hubiera gritado en una cueva y el eco permaneciera.

Está ante otra amenaza de muerte, y no sabe de quién temerla más…

* * *


End file.
